Sick Kaichou
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Nokoru wakes up sick and Suoh and Akira take care of him. It's a horrible thing I wrote in about half an hour because I was bored. Don't feel like you have to read it. It's not very good. This is also a present to those of you who kept bugging me for a SuohXNokoru story. I'm personally a SuohXAkira fan, but this is just for those of you who actually read my stories and asked. Enjoy


**One shot. Don't expect many more SuohXNokoru from me. I'M A SUOHXAKIRA PERSON! I just figured since school is about to start and my older sister is getting married this weekend I'd give you all who begged and pleaded with me for this pairing a gift since I'm in such a good mood.**

**It's probably a good thing I don't own CCD...**

* * *

I groaned and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. The sunlight was streaming through the curtains and piercing through my eyelids. My head was pounding and my body felt as though it were on fire.

The blankets draped over me suddenly felt like lead. I tried to open my eyes but the light burned and made my headache blossom into a migraine that brought tears to my eyes. The birds chirping suddenly sounded like they were mocking me. I tried to tell them to shut up but instead I started coughing.

Not only did the coughing fit make my migraine worse, but it made my throat tighten so I was wheezing and barely getting enough air. Tears streamed down my face when someone began pounding on my door. Every knock felt like a blow to my head. I could still feel it after the pounding stopped and the door opened.

"Kaichou," Akira said. I turned my head toward him a little and cracked open my eyes. I saw his blurry outline head toward me and felt his hand push back my hair and rest on my forehead. I sighed a little at the cool touch and moaned in displeasure when he took it away.

"I'll be right back," He said and I closed my eyes, trying to block out the sound of the birds. It felt like hours before Akira returned and I felt something press against my lips. "Open up," He said softly, "I want to check your temperature." I parted my lips and let the thermometer rest under my tongue.

"Are you alright Kaichou?" I heard Suoh ask. I didn't bother responding verbally and shook my head a bit, only to cringe from how much it hurt my head to do so.

Akira must have noticed as he asked in a softer voice than he'd used previously, "Does your head hurt?" I was about to nod when I felt a hand on my head. "It'll hurt worse if you move to much. Raise one finger for yes, and two for no, alright?"

I raised one finger slightly in conformation. I felt the thermometer being taken from my mouth and there were a few moments of silence before I heard the two mumbling to each other and one of them leave the room.

It must have been Suoh since Akira asked, "Does anything besides your head hurt?"

I raised one finger again.

"Your throat?"

One finger.

"Stomach?"

Two fingers.

"Just your head and throat?"

One finger.

"Can you move?"

I hesitated before raising three fingers.

"Only a little?"

One finger again.

"Does it hurt to open your eyes?"

One finger.

He stopped asking questions for a bit and proceeded to move about. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I figured he was closing the window and shutting the blinds, and the light that was hurting my eyes earlier left and the birds were cut off. "Better?" He asked. I raised one finger again slightly.

Suoh chose that moment to come back in. I don't know where he'd gone, but I didn't care since a few moments later I felt something refreshingly cold against my burning skin. I sighed in pleasure at the relief from the burning heat.

"Get some sleep Kaichou," Akira said, "I'll be back with some medicine for you later." I hummed a bit in response and heard one of them leave. I heard a bit of movement and the rolling of what I assumed was my desk chair before it was silent again.

I smiled a bit when I felt Suoh's fingers running through my hair. I concentrated on the feeling of them slowly sliding through my hair and gently massaging my head. My migraine started to fade and I felt myself falling back into the clutches of sleep.

* * *

When I next woke up, it was to Suoh gently calling my name and shaking me. I moaned but cracked open my eyes. "Sorry Kaichou," Akira said as Suoh helped me sit up, "But you need to take this. You can go back to sleep after, alright?"

He handed a cup to Suoh to helped me take a few sips. I closed my eyes and felt myself relax as I drank, feeling my headache dull and my throat loosen up. I opened my eyes and looked down at the drink, then back to Akira.

He smiled and put his finger to his lips saying, "It's a secret." I smiled and didn't question him, simply enjoying the drink that seemed to make me feel stronger with each sip. I yawned when I was done and handed the cup back to Akira. "Get some more sleep Kaichou," He told me as he turned to leave. "You should be better by tomorrow."

Suoh was about to get up and follow him, but I grabbed his shirt and smiled at him. He smiled a bit and sat back down. I closed my eyes and relaxed back into the comfort of my bed. Suoh took the rag that had been on my forehead and rewet it with cold water before placing it back on my head. I sighed in pleasure and grabbed his hand before he could pull it away.

I turned toward him and held his arm, his hand still intertwined with my own. I smiled when he sighed and began using his other hand to run his fingers through my hair again. I don't know how long it was before I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I had a smile on my face and my fever was gone.


End file.
